1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to photographic apparatus, e.g., a camera having a spread roller assembly for spreading a photographic processing composition across a layer of an exposed film unit of the instant type so as to initiate the formation of a visible image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to compact photographic apparatus for use with film units of the instant or self-developing type, and more particularly to such an apparatus having a spread roller assembly for assisting in the movement of an exposed film unit from an exposure position to a storage chamber. The spread roller assembly is adapted to move the film unit through a minimum path of travel while simultaneously spreading a photographic processing composition, preferably liquid, across a layer of the exposed film unit in order to initiate the formation of a visible image within the film unit.
Generally speaking, the concept of providing a compact photographic apparatus by minimizing the length of the path of travel of the exposed film unit between its exposure position and its storage position may be accomplished by locating the latter substantially adjacent to the former and moving the exposed film unit in a first direction away from the exposure position and then in a second generally opposite direction toward the storage position. During such movement a processing liquid is spread across a layer of the film unit to initiate the formation of a visible image within the film unit. Examples of cameras utilizing such concept may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,426,664, 3,537,370 and 3,722,383.
As regard the camera described in the '664 patent, a rather complicated and expensive belt system is required to move the film unit from its cassette into and through its exposure position and then into its storage position while simultaneously synchronizing the camera's exposure system with such movement. The compactness of the camera shown in the '370 patent is compromised, at least in its long dimension, due to the requirement of a flat compartment for receiving a portion of an exposed film unit prior to its movement back toward a storage position. Finally, the camera shown in the '383 patent requires movement of an image-receiving sheet into superposition with an exposed image-recording sheet, movement of the two between a pair of spread rollers, and then stripping of the image-recording sheet from the image-receiving sheet.